Namari Clan
The Namari Clan (鉛一族, Namari Ichizoku) is a clan that resides in Kirigakure that are infamous for their poison and medicine making abilities. Background At some point in the past, The Namari Clan fought against the First Mizukage and lost, and were annexed into the newly formed Kirigakure, becoming members of the lowest caste. During the reign of the Second Mizukage, the clan's skills had became more renowned and they enjoyed the patronage of the Mizukage. Following the death of the Second Mizukage, the Namari clan began to gradually loose influence until they rarely received any commissions from the first or second caste. Abilities The Namari clan are renowned in the Land of Water for their skill in making poison and medicine amongst other substances. The clan is able to mix substances together with their chakra, granting the new substance various properties of the old ones. This allows for the creation of potent poisons or medicines that can otherwise not be replicated easily by other medical-nin. The clan was once able to create a substance that has been described as "liquid fire", but has since lost its formula. The clan is also reputed for being highly intelligent, with many of its children learning about chemistry and biology when other children would still be studying basic math and science. Upon coming of age, members of the clan are instructed in the use of Fire and Earth Release in order for them to be able to make their own tools needed to create the clan's various products. Unlike many other clans, members of the Namari clan rarely fight directly with ninjutsu, instead preferring to utilize stealth, poison and their various creations in order to defeat their enemies. Traditions Training in the clan's abilities begin at a young age and by the time of Academy graduation, most Namari clan members would have received an extensive education in biology, chemistry and chakra theory. Upon Academy graduation, a second period of training begins where the new genin of the clan are taught how to create their own tools using Earth Release and learn how to create, handle and administer the clan's various creations. Once the genin have mastered the basics, they are allowed to conduct their own studies and pursue their own projects. Should any clan member makes an important discovery they are encouraged (though not forced) to share it amongst his/her colleagues. In addition to the shinobi life, other encouraged professions are medicine making, metal smithing, or other similar professions that can bring money to the clan. However, one profession that is highly frowned upon by most of the Namari clan is being a chef, as they see it as being a waste of their abilities. Clan Creations Draughts * Black Medicine * Chakra Elixir * Energy Liquor * Mind Tonic Weapons/Utilities * Dark Lamps * Fire Pearls * Liquid Flame * Obsidian Kunai * Poisonous Wax * Specialized Travel Cloaks * White Swords Trivia * "Namari" (鉛) means "lead". * The clan has several locations affiliated with them: ** A jewelry shop that takes custom orders. ** A pharmacy where their more common medicine is sold to the public. ** A supply warehouse that stores many of the clan's raw materials until needed. ** An abandoned hideout that is leftover from the Warring States Period that served as a battleground between Sanger and Arashi. Category:DRAFT